


Liars

by Mikii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both such perfect liars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liars

“Hey, Kurloz?”

Lifting her head up suddenly, Meulin abandoned the activity of drawing ships on the lily pad beneath them to focus her attention on him instead. When he glanced her way a moment later expectantly, she went on, voice loud and unrestrained.

“Do you suppaws you could paint my face again?”

Her request was met with a wide stitched smile and nod, earning a happy squeal out of the olive blooded troll. Moving to face him whilst positioned on her knees, she waited eagerly whilst he pulled out his make-up and laid it besides him.

Having him apply face paint on herself similar to his own was a past time they had indulged in since before they even dated. She enjoyed the touch of his brushes and fingertips upon her face; the movements across her skin as he transformed her appearance into a work of art. Her gaze would flicker over his own expression as he hovered over her, taking in his pale painted skin and lips.

…As well as the stitches across them.

He, meanwhile, would devote himself to transforming her at her request – not that she wasn’t the most motherfucking beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on to begin with.

Kurloz never failed to include whiskers upon both cheeks of his former matesprit, forever delighting the petite troll whenever he showed her the reflection of his work. He never admitted it, but sometimes he would draw out the process on purpose. If not to gain just a few extra moments of such proximity in admiring the way her long eyelashes fluttered against olive tainted cheeks, and dark lips pursed together to allow his brush to glide over them.

She was so perfect.

As he applied a second layer to both lips, Meulin suddenly giggled, his grip flinching as black paint smeared under the sudden movement.

“Sorry, it tickled!”

She smiled as he sent her an amused look, one hand lifting to clear away the mistake with his thumb as he grasped her chin within his fingers. Her gaze softened at the action, and as her lips parted beneath his touch, he froze in surprise.

His gaze flickered upwards and met her own, Meulin only staring back at him unwaveringly as her tongue darted out to press against the pad of his thumb hesitantly.

Swallowing thickly, he leaned closer, testing the waters gradually with each decreasing amount of space between them.

She didn’t move away once.

_Meulin…_

“Kurloz…” Her breathy sigh washed over him, and for a moment it was just like old times back when they were dating. She wasn’t deaf. He wasn’t mute. And kissing was a normal occurrence between the two that happened often – _very_ often – with usually more things following on.

He loved her so fucking much.

It was as he opened his mouth to say such words, wire digging into flesh and preventing such, that he was thrown back into the present. And yet, there she remained with the same open and trusting expression painted upon her face – infinite amounts better than any mundane thing he could ever draw upon her.

He didn’t deserve her.

Not now, not ever…

So he pulled away.

He quickly glanced aside, using the action of picking up a container of face paint as an excuse. But it wasn’t quick enough. He still caught the flash of pain that streaked across her expression. Not even the pain of chewing his own tongue out nor stitching his lips could compare with the sight of seeing her hurt. Of course, by the time he turned back around, Meulin held her usual smile in face, the perfect façade of normalcy and happiness as he returned to painting.

They were both such good liars.

And both so broken.


End file.
